rchaos_otfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare
}|GetValue= } | name = Nightmare | implemented = 7.9 | hp = 2700 | exp = 2150 | ratio = 0.796 | summon = -- | convince = -- | creatureclass = Demons | primarytype = Dreamhaunters | secondarytype = Ungulates | isboss = no | abilities = Melee (0-150), Sudden Death (120-170), Poison Ball (150-500), Self Healing (60-100), Haste. | maxdmg = 820 | walksthrough = Poison | ignoresfields = Fire, Energy | immunities = Invisibility. | physicalDmgMod = 100% | holyDmgMod = 125% | deathDmgMod = 0% | fireDmgMod = 80% | energyDmgMod = 80% | iceDmgMod = 90% | earthDmgMod = 0% | drownDmgMod = 100%? | hpDrainDmgMod = 0% | behavior = Runs away at deep red, often using haste then. | sounds = "Close your eyes... I want to show you something."; "I will haunt you forever!"; "Pffffrrrrrrrrrrrr."; "I will make you scream."; "Take a ride with me."; "Weeeheeheeeheee!". | location = Pits of Inferno, Formorgar Mines, Cemetery Quarter, Edron (In multiple places during The Inquisition Quest), Alchemist Quarter, Vengoth Castle, Deeper Banuta (small spawn, here). | notes = Creature added in the Christmas 2006 update. Often hunted for Death Rings and Demonic Essences, since it's one of weakest monsters that can provide such items. It is good to take caution while hunting these creatures, as they can combo hard and do so unexpectedly. | strategy = Don't try to outrun them, Nightmares are pretty fast, resembling the speed of a Level 110. Their Poisonball attack is very strong, and can easily lead to death if you are not paying attention. Try to kill them in such a way that they will trap themselves when they begin to run. They run away when they have less than 300 hp. If you are a mid-to-high level vocation (especially paladins and mages) and you are hunting them at the Cemetery Quarter avoid getting multiple Nightmare Scions while killing a Nightmare as they can combo very hard. If you're blocking a Nightmare and one Nightmare Scion, try to kill the scion first. But, if the Nightmare is in red hp try to kill him fast. It is a good idea to bring a Silver Amulet that can be bought from Alesar for 100gp since it will block 10% of all Earth Damage and will not wear off fast because nightmares do not poison you with their attacks. Knights: Killing Nightmares as a knight has 2 good strategies. The first and easiest way to kill Nightmares is having 2 or more knights of Level 80 or more simply lure it, then trap it and hit it until it dies. The second way can require a bit more experience, having one knight of Level 85 or more and a Druid of Level 50 or more to Sio you. Simply lure the Nightmare, try to trap it, and kill while a druid is healing you. Keep in mind that the Nightmare can rarely hit you for 700 damage in a nasty combo, so it is not a bad idea to bring some potions for the blocker and UHs for the mages to use on the knight. At about Level 95, knights can solo Nightmares with ease. Note: Knights, DO NOT HAVE CHASE OPPONENT ON! YOU CANNOT HEAL ALL THE TIME! If you have chase opponent on you are more likely to run into more creatures and get combo'd. Also Nightmares have extremely low defense, Exori attacks are very strong. Their melee is very weak (comparable to a Mutated Rat or a Dragon) and they don't have any wave so diagonal isn't necessary. Paladins: Level 80 recommended. Exura San at 700-800 hp don't let your hp go lower than 700. Royal Spears, Enchanted Spears or Assassin Stars are all that is needed besides 80 distance and 1 to 10 Strong Mana Potion per Nightmare and some Strong Health Potions for emergencies. Mages: Mages of Level 70+ can solo Nightmares with only Ice Strike for sorcerers and Physical Strike for druids, rod or wand and Utamo Vita. Levels 130+ can kill with just exura and using Terra Set. Sorcerers also have the option of the Robe of the Underworld to protect against Death Damage which is especially helpful if you are hunting in the Cemetery Quarter and are killing the Grim Reapers as well. When it begins to run away at low health, you can use various runes or waves to bring it down (any with non-death damage). | loot = 0-155 gp, 0-2 Ham, Soul Orb, 0-2 Concentrated Demonic Blood, Essence of a Bad Dream, Demonic Essence, 0-4 Power Bolts, Scythe Leg, 0-3 Platinum Coins (semi-rare), Death Ring (rare), Ancient Shield (rare), Knight Legs (rare), Skeleton Decoration (very rare), Boots of Haste (very rare), Mysterious Voodoo Skull (very rare), War Axe (extremely rare). }}